Clown For You!
(Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of the Lookout at nighttime. Cut to the inside; Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma --- in pajamas --- sat in a circle around a lamp. The dalmatian holds his teddy bear tightly in his paw) Rocky: ...And when the girl looked over her shoulder, she didn’t see anyone behind her. Suddenly, she heard a laugh! Terrified, the girl ran to her hotel room. But her mother and father aren’t there...instead, there is...a clown! (Marshall and Zuma stared at the mixed breed) Marshall: Ooooookay. That’s not really scary Rocky: Oh, come on! I saw you cringe a few times! Marshall: So? Zuma: That means the story scared you! (His laughter does not last long, however, because Rocky and Marshall glare at him. Zuma instantly stops the laughter) Zuma: ...Whatever. (Him and Marshall sat up) Marshall: The story wasn’t even scary. It has a clown in it Rocky: Clowns are funny and scary Marshall: Well, it’s getting late. We should go to bed Rocky: Alrighty. Just don’t get attacked by a clown while you're asleep Marshall: Rocky! Rocky: I’m just joking, relax! Zuma: Anyway, good night, dude! Marshall: Good night! Rocky: Good night! (Both pups exited the Lookout to sleep in their pup houses. The mixed breed turned off the lamp, and walked to his pup house. Then he pulls the blanket to himself, and falls into a deep slumber. Zoom in slowly on him as the scene dissolves to a train station. Four clowns --- Rocky, Kunekune, Manny, and Felix --- come by. The first’s outfit consists of a red wig, nose, green shirt, and large yellow shoes. Second one has a dark green shirt, red nose, white wig, and red bowtie. Third wears a blue shirt and top hat with a flower on top, green wig and red nose. Fourth dons a yellow shirt, white gloves, rainbow wig, a red bowtie and nose, and dark red glasses) (The quads cartwheel into the scene, jump over each other, and stand side-by-side, Kunekune is behind them) Rocky/Manny/Felix: TA-DA! (Kunekune pops up from behind and honks a horn twice) (Their goofy grins fade instantly) Manny: Dudes, where’s the circus tent? Rocky: And the trapeze? Felix: And the spotlights? (Zoom out slowly to show a train ahead of them) Felix: Hey, I think it’s all packed up in that train over there!” (turns to face them) “Dudes, the circus is leaving town (They run toward it and stop when they meet the ringmaster --- Ulysses. He wears a red long-sleeved outfit and a black top hat) Ulysses (to no one in particular) Farewell, darlings. Farewell to all...to moi, Ringmaster Ulysses. My stunning and travelling circus must now move on to Adventure Bay (He was suddenly surprised to find the clowns comically make their appearance to him) Rocky/Manny/Felix: TA-DA! (Kunekune honks the horn) Ulysses: (to himself) Oh no… Manny: Hey sir! Are you in charge of the circus? Ulysses: Right. I am the ringmaster. Moi, Ringmaster Ulysses Rocky: That’s great! We want to be in your circus, sir! (The four clown do a couple of flips/cartwheels and end with a pose) Rocky/Manny/Felix: TA-DA! (Kunekune honks the horn) Ulysses: Oh, darlings. I can’t allow that (The clowns gasped and their smiled dropped again) Manny: Why not? Ulysses: Well, it’s just that...I’m not fond with clowns. And I most certainly do not want any in my circus.(turning away) Now, if you’ll excuse me, dearies, I must get on the train. The circus is moving on to Adventure Bay! (The train’s whistle makes itself announced, followed by a bell. Four confused clowns look at each other then at the ringmaster) Manny: Yo! Dude! How can you hate clowns, man? Felix: We’re hilarious! (to his crew) Hit it, clowns! (Song) (Cut to the quads) Rocky: He can take a balloon, and make a big giraffe! (Referring to Kunekune, he does so in an instant, and comes out in a perfect shape and a very large size. No reaction from the unicorn) Ulysses: You are very clever, but you will not make me laugh… (The clowns shrug, but then smile with an idea. They run around Ulysses) Felix: We will run around you, and fall into a stack! (He falls first, next Rocky, Kunekune, and Manny. Cut to Ulysses; the horn is honked in his face. This does nothing except irritate him more) Ulysses: That’s sounds really painful A smile I won’t crack… (Cut to the clowns thinking up more ideas. Then Manny comes in walking on a red ball twice his size) Manny: I can do the cha-cha on a giant ball! (He does a small dance. Ulysses is still not amused; he advances toward the clowns in a spooky manner. The manticore hops off the ball) Ulysses: I would rather sit and watch...the paint dry on a wall And...that’s not funny! That’s not funny! That’s not funny, you clown won’t make me laugh! (The clowns approach him) Manny/Rocky/Felix: Surely, we will make you laugh, make you laugh, make you laugh! Surely, we will make you laugh, just give us a chance! (Cut to Rocky and Felix) Rocky: Is he laughing? (Pan to Ulysses to frame Ulysses, who looks as if he’ll sock one of them in the face with a fist. If not, all three. Pan back to frame the pair) Felix: Nope (He takes out a wind-up key and puts it on Manny’s back. He rises upward after each turn. He walks around as if he’s a wind-up toy) Manny: I can be a wind-up toy, and walk around and wiggle! (The manticore clown wiggles a bit, but Ulysses pushes him aside) Ulysses: I’ve seen that trick a hundred times, it will not make me giggle… Rocky: He can be a taxi with a honking horn! (Kunekune sits in midair and moves around as if he’s driving a taxi. Then he stops near Ulysses) Ulysses: You’re not entertaining, it’s stupider than corn… (He crosses his arms and scowls. The clowns pick him up) Felix: We can lift you up, and run you front and back! (And they did so. Cut to an annoyed unicorn) Ulysses: Can you please let me go, before I blow my stack? And...that’s not funny! That’s not funny! That’s not funny, you clown won’t make me laugh! Manny/Rocky/Felix: Surely, we will make you laugh, make you laugh, make you laugh Surely, we will make you laugh, just give us a chance! (At "chance", they lift him up) (Song ends) (The train whistles, catching all their attentions) Ulysses: The train! (The five gasped when it starts to leave. The four clown worriedly look up at the ringmaster and slowly lowered him down. The second his feet touched the ground, he bursts) Ulysses: CURSE YOU, CLOWNS!!! (Those words echoed three times. Cut to Kunekune; takes out a fake teeth toy, which starts to move by itself. This is used to express him being startled at the sudden outburst from the ringmaster. Cut to frame all five; the ringmaster advanced angrily toward the clowns, who are backing away a bit) Ulysses: You clowns! You made me miss my train! I have a circus to lead tonight in Adventure Bay, but I won’t be there thanks to the evil work of...CLOWNS!!! (The word is echoed again. The sound of a phone rings made itself clear. Manny pops up next to him with a telephone) Manny: You called for clowns, dude? (Rimshot from Kunekune) Felix: Do not fret, Ringmaster Ulysses. We’ll help you catch that train Ulysses: Oh, ugh. There will not be clowns in my circus. And besides, how do you expect we catch up to that train? (Kunekune comes in driving a…) Rocky/Manny/Felix: Clown car! (The car is rather small, white, and covered in red and green circles) Ulysses: That car is too small! Rocky: Oh, there’s plenty of room! Ready, clowns? (Kunekune blows a whistle. The clowns lift Ulysses up and threw him into the car, then they entered as well. Ulysses peeks his head up from the opening on top of the car) Ulysses: CURSE YOU, CLOWNS!!! (echoes) (Dissolve to the car running along the train tracks. Each clown peeks their head out to voice their enjoyment) Manny: Oh yeah! Felix: Yee-haa! Rocky: Alright! (Kunekune honks a horn. Once they heard the train whistle, the car goes faster. Ulysses screams) Manny: Speed up! Rocky: Atta boy, Kunekune! Keep your eyes on the road! (Said silent clown peeks his head out and honks a horn, but is facing the opposite way) Felix: Wait! The other way! (The dragon turns to his front and ducks back in that car as it is heading towards a barn. It rams through, making a lot of noises. The four clowns flew out and landed in a pile of feathers, laughing) Rocky/Manny/Felix: What a ride! (Kunekune honks a horn) Manny: Yo, is the ringmaster laughing yet? (Actually, he isn’t; cut to said ringmaster, who stumbles out of the barn, covered in feathers and dust. He stands and crosses his arms with a somewhat creepy scowl on his face. Cut to the uneasy jokers) Felix: Not exactly (Kunekune approaches the angry unicorn. He takes out a duster to clean off the dirt and feathers off of him. He appears on the other side of him and honks the horn. Ulysses’ horn blazes and sparks of electricity rains everywhere) Ulysses: CURSE YOU, CLOWNS!!! (echoes) Manny: Come on, bro, don’t ya wanna have the clown car in the circus? Ulysses: NO! No clowns in my circus! And...the train is gone! Rocky: Don’t worry, ringmaster. We’ll get you to the circus on time (The dragon clown honks his horn and walks over somewhere while pointing to something) Rocky: What is it, Kunekune? You see something? (Kunekune nods, followed by a honk. He points to a canyon) Felix: Kunekune the clown, you are brilliant! (Ulysses stares down at the canyon) Ulysses: How ever do you expect to get across that canyon? (Kunekune honks to get their attention; he reaches into his shirt pocket and out comes a pole that reached a massive height, much to the surprise of Ulysses. The higher end of the pole lands on the other side of the canyon. Ulysses stares in shock. Just then, Felix comes in on a unicycle) Felix: Ta-da! Now it’s time for...clowns on wheels! Manny: (smirking at the ringmaster) Hey Felix, we can get across that canyon one only one wheel, right? Felix: Yes. We just have to be "wheely" careful! (Rimshot from Kunekune; the other three clowns laughed and hopped aboard on the unicycle) Ulysses: Oh, why bothe---ahhh! (He is dragged aboard as well) Ulysses: (icily, to himself) Clowns… (The unicycle starts to move) Felix: Here we go! (The unicycle comes down on the pole, appearing to be oddly balanced despite the amount of individuals riding on it. The ringmaster shudders in fear) Ulysses: N-No! Careful! Just get there! Please! (hands over eyes) Yikes! Rocky: Hey, how about a spin? Felix: Let’s do it! (Kunekune honks in agreement) Ulysses: No! NOOOO!!! (Too late; the unicycle starts turning, then changes to rapid spinning) Ulysses: CURSE YOU, CLOWNS!!! (echoes) (The spinning stops there. All but the ringmaster express their own merriment) Felix: And now for the grand finale! Manny: The reversal race to the finish! Ulysses: You mean...going backwards? Oh, have you all lost your minds? (The clowns still have not paid him any attention) Felix: Drum roll, please! (Kunekune nods, pulling out a pair of drumsticks to perform the drum roll. The unicycle goes backwards.) Ulysses: Oh no! (He screams and didn’t stop when the unicycle wheel hits a rock and all five land on the ground. The clowns cheered, then look down at the ringmaster) Rocky: Is he laughing? Ulysses: (annoyed) Do you even hear a giggle from me? Manny: Not really Felix: So, how about a unicycle act in your circus? Ulysses: One word...never! Felix: Well, you’ve got little time to think about it, sir (The ringmaster gasps when he hears the train whistle) Ulysses: Could it be? YES!! (Cut to said train stopping at a station. Shortly, the clowns and Ulysses come in. Cut to the ringmaster) Ulysses: I finally made it. Now, time to get to Adventure B--- Rocky: Ringmaster, hold on, please! (Pan to frame the four clowns, the silent one has a sad look on his face) Ulysses: What? Rocky: Kunekune wants a goodbye hug from you Ulysses: Well...fine. Just a quick one (Kunekune instantly smiles and runs to him for a hug) Rocky/Manny/Felix: Group hug! (They join in) Yay! (The train then departs; Ulysses panicked and tries to break free from the hug. However, he tripped and fell flat on his front side. Once he realized he missed the train again, he glares up at the clowns) Ulysses: (low, menacingly) Well...you’ve done it again this time… (After a moment of hesitation, one silent clown smiles and picks up the hat from the ringmaster’s head. Then he takes out a brush and combs his mane. Ulysses instantly stands up, glaring) Felix: By my calculations, you’re going to start screaming in rage in three...two...one… Ulysses: CURSE YOU, CLOWNS!!! (echoes) (Dissolve to the five walking in a grassy field; the ringmaster slumps down in defeat) Ulysses: This is just terrible. I missed the train yet again! There’s no way I’ll be able to get to Adventure Bay in time for the circus (Kunekune plays a sad tune on an invisible violin) Ulysses: And now look at me; a stunning ringmaster stuck in the middle of nowhere while surrounded by a band of clowns. (The clowns brighten up) Manny: Well, I’m not giving up, dude Felix: Yes. We will get to that circus in time Ulysses: How? Rocky: We’ll find a way, because… Rocky/Manny/Felix: ...The show must go on! (Song) (Cut to the ringmaster as he sadly gets up) Ulysses: I was heading to the circus when you made me miss my train We’ve tried to catch it twice and...it’s really a big pain! And now the train has left, and there’s nothing we can do… (Cut to frame all five; the clowns smiling) Manny/Rocky/Felix: But your people need the circus, and the circus needs...you! The show should go on, the show should go on! Rocky: The seats are packed, the people clapping! Manny: Their exciting feet are tapping! (Kunekune hops across the screen while clapping and tapping his feet) Manny/Rocky/Felix: The show should go on, the show should go on, and go on it should! (Cut to a confused unicorn) Ulysses: How? Felix: We’re clowns, don’t worry! (The three clowns act in different ways as they say their part) Rocky: The jugglers have to juggle, the crowds are there to cheer! Felix: The daring lion tamer needs a lion he can fear! Manny: The limelights needs to shine, and the trapeze has to swing! Manny/Rocky/Felix: And the ringmaster should be there to direct...everything! The show should go on, the show should go on! (They act again as they say their part) Felix: The stage is set, the acts are smashing! Rocky: Drums are beating, cymbals crashing! (Kunekune does this while going across the screen) Manny/Rocky/Felix: The show should go on, the show should go on, and go on it should! (Cut to the ringmaster) Ulysses: Are you sure? Rocky/Manny/Felix: Totally! (Acting) Manny: The tightrope needs a walker, the tiger need a cage! Felix: Amazing acrobats need to leap around the stage! Rocky: All the tiny children need something fun to see! (Now the ringmaster steps in with a new look of determination) Ulysses: And the people need the circus, and the circus needs..me! The show should go on, the show should go on The show should go on, the show should go on, and go on it should! (Song ends) (He turns to face the clowns) Ulysses: You’re right. I’m the ringmaster, and I have a circus to lead! The show should go on! (That last word echoes into the distance three times. Cut back to the five; Kunekune points to something while honking) Felix: What is it, Kunekune? (The clowns gasp at what he’s pointing at) Felix: Hey! Look! (Cut to frame…) Manny: Adventure Bay! (Back to the five) Ulysses: But it’s very far away. How can we get there? (Kunekune hops with an idea and runs out of the scene. He comes back with…) Rocky/Manny/Felix: The Clown Cannon! (The cannon is blue with white star patterns on it) Rocky: You won’t believe your eyes, as four clowns and a ringmaster soar through the sky! Manny: Through the sky? Rocky: Ohhh, yeah! Felix: But, Rocky, is it fun? Rocky: Fun? It’s a blast! Ulysses: Uh...I guess the show doesn’t have to go on after all. So… (starts to walk away) ...I guess I’ll --- (The clowns grab him and threw him into the cannon while laughing. Then they go in as well. Ulysses screams at the cannon positions itself upward. Felix peeks his head out) Felix: Get ready for a blast-off on the count of three. Ready? (goes back in) Ulysses: Nooo! Rocky/Manny/Felix: THREE!! (Up they go into the sky) Rocky: Ready? (The clowns pull out umbrellas) Manny: Open umbrellas now! (And they did. Ulysses continues falling) Ulysses: Umbrella? I don’t have o-- (He looks down in realization that, indeed, he does not have an umbrella on him. Ulysses continues to scream. Felix looks down to find that the unicorn is still falling. He shuts his umbrella so he can fall to catch him by his tail) Felix: Here! I gotcha, pal! (He opens his umbrella again and all four clowns are shown to be floating) Felix: Here we go! Hey, Manny! Catch! Ulysses: Huh? (He is suddenly thrown toward Manny; the manticore catches him) Manny: Ta-da! Ulysses: You...You caught me! Manny: Was it fun? Ulysses: I...well, yes Manny: Really? Well, try this! (He throws him towards Rocky, but instead bounces onto his umbrella) Ulysses: Woah! Hey, look at me! Rocky: Awesome! Try a flip! Ulysses: Sure! (And he does. He bounces onto Kunekune’s umbrella. Then onto Felix’s. All while voicing his own merriment) Ulysses: This...is...amazing! Felix: I see Adventure Bay below, clowns. Prepare for a landing! (All but the ringmaster laughed as they descend slowly to the ground a few distances away from Adventure Bay. Once they landed, the clowns put their umbrellas away. Ulysses was settled down as well, and flops onto his front side) Rocky/Manny/Felix: Ta-da! (Kunekune honks) Rocky: We made it! (Ulysses’ body twitches slightly) Felix: Is he laughing yet? (The ringmaster lifts his head up and as expected, he is laughing. Cut to the clowns) Manny: He is laughing! (The ringmaster gets up) Ulysses: That was the funniest...craziest, most silliest thing that’s ever happened to me. Can we do it again? Felix: You’ve got a show to do, sir Ulysses: (clears throat) You mean...we? Rocky/Manny/Felix: What? Ulysses: That’s right. I want you four to be the featured act in my circus Rocky: You do? Manny: I thought you don’t like clowns, dude Ulysses: Oh, that’s put behind me now. Forget I even said that. I love clowns! Now, come on! It’s show time! (The clowns cheered. Dissolve to the inside of the circus tent. Ulysses is in the center with a megaphone) Ulysses: (amplified) Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Ulysses’ stunning traveling circus is proud to present tonight’s feature performance! Please welcome...the Best Clowns in Town! (Pan to frame the clown car rolling in. First tumbling out is Manny) Manny: Ta-da! (Rocky and Felix come out) Felix/Rocky: Ya-da-da-da! (Kunekune comes out) Rocky/Manny/Felix: Ya-da-da-da-da-da-da! (Kunekune honks) (Song) (Cut to frame all five) All five: Circus fun time… Rocky: Everything’s a surprise! All five: Circus fun time… Ulysses: You won’t believe your eyes! All five: Everywhere you look, you will see something new! And at the circus, dreams stay true! (They break away. Cut to frame Ulysses in the spotlight) Ulysses: There’s so much to see at the circus, folks! (He acts during each line he says) Ulysses: Jugglers, gymnasts, acrobats! Tamers taming jungle cats! (Felix comes in) Felix: Elephants with their big ears, ladies wearing bushy beards! (Cut to frame Kunekune holding a doll sporting said beard. The crowd laughs. Cut to Manny) Manny: Tumblers tumbling, mimes are miming Corny jokes with comic...timing! (Pan to frame the ringmaster while the manticore hops off) Ulysses: Daring tricks, nimble poses Clowns with trumpets on their noses! (Cut to the four clowns coming in balancing said instruments on their noises. The crowd voiced their amazement at this trick. Cut to the five rotating about on large red balls) All five: Circus fun time… Rocky: Everything’s a surprise! All five: Circus fun time… Ulysses: You won’t believe your eyes! All five: Everywhere you look, you will see something new! And at the circus, dreams stay true! (Cut to frame Felix swinging on a trapeze, then down to Kunekune driving in the clown car) Felix: Swinging ropes, trapeze bars Heavy clowns in mini cars! (Ulysses walks into the scene, balancing cups and plates on his horn) Ulysses: Stacking cups and whirling plates Strong boys lifting heavy weights! (Kunekune walks in, balancing a donkey with only one hand. Cut to Manny balancing on a tightrope) Manny: Gymnasts walking on a wire (Now he’s on the floor) Fire breathers breathing fire! (He blows a breath at Rocky, who falls. Ulysses comes into the scene, as do the rest of the clowns) Ulysses: And lastly I will not forget The cutest clowns I’ve ever met Clowns: Yay! (Cut to the five rotating on red balls again) All five: Circus fun time… Rocky: Everything’s a surprise! All five: Circus fun time… Ulysses: You won’t believe your eyes! All five: Everywhere you look, you will see something new! And at the circus, dreams stay true! (Zoom out to frame the entire show going on) (Song ends) All five: Ta-da! Thank you, thank you! (Back to the five as they take a bow) Rocky: So...now what? (Now the silent clown speaks) Kunekune: Let’s all hang out at the ice cream store! (All are surprised) Manny: Dude, you spoke! Kunekune: I’m tired (Ulysses takes out his megaphone to announce the crowd) Ulysses: (amplified) Thank you all for coming tonight! I hope you all enjoyed the show and I hope you lovely people return for next time’s amazing performance! (Cut back to Rocky out of his clown outfit and in his pajamas again. He is clapping and cheering in his sleep and unaware that it is daytime. Rocky suddenly stops and wakes up. He is surprised that it’s morning) Rocky: What the…? Morning already? (hand to head) Wow. That dream was crazy. (He goes inside his pup house, and takes off his pjs. That's when Rubble walks up in front of him. Rocky then gets out of his pup house) Rocky: Oh. Morning, Rubble! Rubble: Rocky, come on. We’re going to the balloon festival! Rocky: That sounds awesome. Hey, while we’re on our way, I want to tell you the most craziest dream I’ve ever had (The two start to walk off) Rubble: Oh really? What happened? Rocky: It’s a long story (Snap to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three